Love At First Site
by Madisonslentz07
Summary: This wasn't originally my fanfic but I changed the ending a little and adding more chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Josh did nothing to signify that he heard Maya, but instead just stood in the direction of where Riley disappeared upstairs, with fists clenched at his side.

Maya waited in awkward silence, her eyes trained on the floor until she heard the muffled sound of the door to Riley's room being slammed shut.

She took the door slam for more or less as her cue to leave, so she headed towards the door leading out of the Matthews apartment.

Maya didn't get very far before she felt the harsh grip of Josh cling onto her arm, leaving her immobile.

"Ow." Was muttered softly, but he didn't seem to hear as he quickly spun her around to face him.

His eyes still held anger but more importantly she could see the hurt that was underlying from his argument with Riley.

"And where do you think you're going?" And his voice was still paternal and stern and Maya really couldn't help the way her eyes rolled because all she really wanted to do was leave; maybe for the football game, maybe not. She hadn't been thinking about Wyatt.

"Where do you _think_ I'm going?" And it came off more sarcastic and snarky than she had meant it to but Josh was really getting on her nerves with the whole parenting stuff.

Now it seemed like he was _her_ uncle.

At this point, her back was a bit uncomfortably pressed against the door with her arm held out an awkward angle from where Josh was gripping her.

"Right back upstairs with Riley. If you think I'm not gonna let Riley go out dressed like that, then you certainty aren't either. "

And then a sigh exited Josh when Maya did nothing but glare at him.

"Maya, how could you let her do this? How could you _possibly_ think that going out like that was a good idea?"

Maya's jaw almost fell open. Almost.

How could he think that this was _her_ fault.

"Listen Josh—"

"Do you know how _easy_ it is to for people to take advantage of people like you? You're not getting this Maya. Riley is a complete sweetheart, but she wouldn't understand what was happening until it's too late, until something happened to her. And dressing like this late at night would not be helping her case."

Maya adverted her gaze from his harsh one.

He was a little bit too close and a little bit too angry for her to handle.

She hadn't even thought of what could've happened to Riley, she had only been concerned about her and Wyatt.

So _this_ is what it feels like to be a bad friend. Or a _worse_ one anyways.

"Josh, I get that you're worried about her, and you have every right to be, but I think I can handle myself."

And it was true. Wyatt was a nice boy, and she would always have Farkle and Lucas there to back her up.

And besides, Maya was tough, she was always ready for good kick to the balls if needed be.

She made a move to turn around.

He was on her before she could even grip the door handle.

Before she knew it, her hands were twisted and held painfully behind her back and her body was pushed further into the door.

She could see out of the corner of her eye that one of his large hands was resting on the door above her head while the other was holding her wrists behind her back in a vice grip.

And there was Josh, or his chest actually because that was all her line of sight would allow her to see.

Her eyes widened when she realized that there really wasn't any space between their bodies at all. But her confusion and shock didn't really allow her to revel in the body heat and the smell of old spice that surrounded her.

"What if he's bigger than you?"

And his voice came out low and now Maya knew what he was trying to do.

She wanted to roll her eyes because he was just teaching another life lesson, but still, she stayed frozen and silent.

He was right. Maya's 5'2 frame didn't really help much in defense, but she had liked to think she could hold her own, until of course, _this_ happened.

Maya was _going_ to hit him with an; "Okay, you've proven your point, now can I go upstairs?" But nothing came out.

Instead, Josh spoke again. His deep voice vibrated her bones a little bit along with the consistent thumping in her ears.

"When you're stuck like this, you don't know how easy it is for them to just…" He trailed off, his eyes going from focusing on her eyes to drift down to her exposed midriff.

Maya sucked in a breath when she felt his warm hand that had been resting on the door go to place itself on the bare skin at her waist.

She didn't think this was supposed to be part of the lesson.

She bit her lip as she looked at Josh, trying to gauge his reaction, but his attention was still focused on his hand on her bare stomach.

She tried not to notice the way his jaw clenched and how his eyes seemed to be a few shades darker than just a moment before.

Maya wasn't prepared when he spoke again.

"Or to just…"

And then his hand left her midriff and placed itself on the back of her exposed knee to pull her body even closer to his.

She gasped in the quietest way possible when she felt the bulge of Josh's erection through his sweatpants press into her in the most delicious way.

Now, she knew that was definitely _not_ part of the life lesson.

Maya was suddenly impossibly hot when an own surge of arousal flew through her at the contact.

She knew then that she would've done anything for him to fuck her in that instant.

She would've _begged_.

And Maya Hart does not beg.

And when she felt his gaze drift back to hers she could feel the overwhelming amount of lust that was emitted from him.

His blue irises lowered to her cream colored neck and Maya closed her eyes has she felt his nose graze the side of her neck in a way that made her shiver.

She could hear his heavy breathing as he inhaled her sent and was overtly aware of the way the hand on the back of her leg was steadily climbing up to grip her ass.

Maya was in such cautious euphoria that she didn't even notice when Josh had coughed awkwardly and had slowly removed himself from her.

Her gaze slowly opened after realizing that she wasn't encased in his warmth. Her eyes refocused on Josh who was awkwardly scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact.

She watched mesmerized as his Adams apple bobbed up and down when he gulped before opening his mouth.

"Um so I uh, think you should go upstairs with Riley."

Maya was still in a hazy state of lust and desire but she had managed to understand that the moment was over and hung her head to avoid watching him adjust his sweatpants before quickly scurrying off upstairs.

Her blood was still thumping wildly in her ears and she couldn't help the way her legs were still shaking with anxiousness as she stepped up the stairs. But she didn't go to Riley's room, she waited until Josh went to the bathroom or something.

Maya Hart does not give up.

Finally after 15 minutes later he left to go to the bathroom and she ran out and slammed the door. She ran as fast as possible but before she could get out of the apartment Josh slammed her against the wall against the wall.

"You think it's that easy Hart?" Josh asked.

"No, but you can't blame a girl for trying." She said. He was starting to get close to her body again.

"Like I said before about _him_... You never know when they could just..." He said and grabbed my again and pulled her even closer than before.

She gasped very lightly when he grabbed her other leg.

And then spoke again.

"And then they..."

Then he lifted her from the ground and made her legs wrap around his waist. Now she _definitely_ this _wasn't_ part of the lesson. "Why does he keep on doing this to me?" She thought to herself. She would beg a million times for him to fuck her right there and she didn't care if they weren't in they're apartment room.

And she wasn't ready when he spoke again.

"And before you know it they.." And then he kissed her. It wasn't some ordinary kiss it was a passionate one. And she kissed him back. Before she knew it they were back in The Matthews apartment complex. And then they went to the guest room and he threw her on the bed and he crawled on top of her and he started kissing her neck and she started moaning softy so nobody would hear her. Then he took off her dress and his shirt and threw them across the room. He started trailing kisses down her chest to her breasts and then down her stomach. Before she knew it he unhooked her bra. He started sucking on her nipples and she moaned softly again. She got rid of his belt.

He groaned because he finally noticed her in her panties andshe looked so sexy in her turquoise panties. She smirked again then tore his pants off. After five minutes of making out he tore her panties off and she tore his boxers off. He was rubbing her clit. She moaned  
 _again_. He did that for the past seven minutes and then he desperately wanted to get inside her. So that was he did. And she moaned even louder and he covered her mouth so no one heard them. After 20 more minutes of hot sex, they stopped and got their clothes on.

And now she had to face Riley and she had to come up with a good lie to explain why she was down there for a long time.

 **What did you guys think? I know the love scene was short but I did my best. And I know it was sudden but don't think there gonna get there happily ever after just yet...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'mhere to say that I love you so much and please review**


	3. Chapter Two

When Maya arrived in Riley's room, Riley stood up right away and said, "Where were you?!" She shouted.

"Listen Honey, Josh was talking to me this whole time and he was making sure I knew that what I didwas wrong." I half lied.

"For three hours?" That's how long me and josh had been having sex? Huh I guess it's true when they say time flies when you're having fun.

"Well we actually went to Topangas and got a few cups of coffee and talked about it." I lied.

"Oh. Well you know he's right that it was wrong of you and you know it. Are you sure nothing else happened between you two?" Riley asked.

"Yes honey. Nothing happened." I said.

"Okay." She said. "Let's get you changed and go downstairs my parents should be home soon."

"Okay."

* * *

Once Maya got changed they went downstairs.

"Hey, Josh I'm really sorry. I don't hate you I was just overreacting." Riley said.

Josh turned around and saw Riley and Maya the girl he just had sex with and it was the best sex he had in years and he surprisingly doesn't regret any of it. He finally spoke up. "It's okay Riles your going threw some stuff and you finally let your anger  
out. Oh and I'm sorry about your break up with Charlie." Josh said.

"It's fine. I am finally accepting it and moving on. I'm gonna put my self out there and Maya will be with me every step of the way. Right Maya?" Riley asked.

"Right." Maya said awkwardly. She couldn't stop thinking about how amazing that sex was but she what was going to happen next. He's gonna tell her to forget that it happen and that he thinks we should see other people. But that was the problem. She didn't  
want to see other people, she wanted to see _him._ Was there something about her that made her so unlovable? But then Riley starting shaking me uncontrollably.

"MAYA!" Riley said while shaking me.

"...Huh..? What? I didn't do it!" Maya said.

Riley giggled while Josh started laughing out loud. He couldn't stop at all. But on the other hand Maya didn't find it funny at all. She glared at him. "You think thatwas  
funny Boing?" Maya asked.

"It was hilarious." Josh said between laughs. Maya was giving him her best evil eye and when he _finally_ stopped he said,"If looks could kill..."

"Oh shut up." She said sarcastically. "Now Riley what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you and Josh would like to go to a party tomorrow?" Riley said.

"When does it start?" Maya asks.

Then she begins to frown.

"It starts at ten doesn't it?" Maya asked

"IT STARTS AT TEN! WHO WOULD EVER THINK OF SUCH A THING?!" Riley shouted.

Now Maya and Josh started laughing out loud.

"It. Is. Not. Funny." Riley said. But they continue to laugh anyways. "IT IS NOT MOTHER FUCKING FUNNY!" And that seemed to quiet their laughing.

"Riley! Watch your language!" Maya shouts.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Riley says.

"Yeah, Riley you should think about what you say before you say it." Josh said.

"I know. Are you guys coming or what?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I'll go." Josh said.

"Maya?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I'll go." She turned to Josh and said, "I promise I won't make her wear some dress that shows a lot of skin I've learned my lesson."

"Thank you." Josh said.

"Okay let's get dressed! We'll see you in a bit Josh!" Riley said as she grabbed Maya's hand and ran upstairs.

 **I know this is very short but it's my first fanfic and I'll make the other one way longer I promise you that much! Please review I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 3

When Riley got dressed more appropriately then last night, they went to Topangas to meet Maya and Josh.

Riley was wearing black leather jeans with and tank top above her belly button when a leather jacket.

Maya was wearing a long black dress with one strap and with her right leg showing. And it had lace on the top of it.

Riley arrived first as usual. And she went up to Josh who was wearing a button up shirt with black jeans. "Hey Josh. Please don't tell me I have to change." Riley begged.

"No you're fine at least your legs are covered up this time,"Josh chuckled. "So when is Maya coming?" Josh asked.

"She said she's almost here, why? Is there something going on between you two I don't know about?" Riley asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Josh thought. "No I just thought you guys would come together." Josh said.

"No, she said she had to take care of something at home but she should be here any minute." Riley said.

"Oh. Okay I'm gonna get a coffee." Josh said. He got the coffee and he went back to Riley.

"Ugh where the hell is she?" Riley asked.

"She'll be here don't worry." Josh said.

"Oh she just pulled up!" Riley said as Josh took a sip and when saw her, he spits out his coffee. "She looks so gorgeous!" Josh thought.

"Josh, are you okay?!" Maya asked.

"Um yeah I'm gonna put this on the counter and we are gonna head to the party, okay? Okay." Josh said.

Riley yanked Maya's arm and walked her over by the door. "You need to tell me what's going on between you too!" Riley loudly whispered.

"Honey, there is nothing going on between us. He's never going out with me." Maya lied.

"I don't buy it." Riley said. Maya groaned.

"Riley! Nothing is going on between me and Josh. He will neversee how I want him to see me. And he never will." Maya said as Josh overheard. The thing was that he did but he was just too old for her. But he just couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Okay I believe you." Riley said.

"Thank you." Maya said as Josh walked up to them. "Hey we should get going." Josh said.

"Yeah let's go." Riley said. They went in Maya's car but Josh was driving, Maya was in the passanger seat and Riley was in the back seat. As they were driving there Riley said, "So, Josh what are you going to do there? Party? Drink? Pick up some girls?"Maya  
cringed at that last question.

"Probably drink and who knows maybe I'll get lucky tonight.." Josh said.

Maya really wanted to gag but she had to use all of her power not to. When they arrived Riley and Maya went on the dance floor.

* * *

After dancing for a whole hour Maya went to get some pop but then she saw Josh with another women and she felt like she needed to cry. But she had to hold it in so she ran to the first bedroom she could find. So she ran upstairs and went into a  
she let her tears fall. Did she really mean nothing to him? She felt like she wanted to slap him in the face right now but she would hate herself if she did so she held it in.

She walked around the room and then she found a tall bottle of wine with a wine glass next to it. That was exactly what she needed so she would stay in control. So she slowly walked toward the wine and found the wine bottle opener and popped it  
poured it in the wine glass. And she took a long sip.

* * *

While Maya was getting drunk, Riley went up to Josh, "Hey have you seen Maya, I haven't seen her in like twenty minutes." Riley said. Josh looked around and couldn't find her. Now he was starting to get worried.

"No I haven't seen her." Josh said. "I'll go look for her you stay here."

"Okay, promise me you'll find her." Riley said.

"I promise." Josh said as he took off. He looked around the dance floor she wasn't there so then she looked at the bar and she wasn't there. So when he finally went up stairs and found her in a room... With a wine bottle in her hand. _"Oh god no."_ He  
/thought. "Maya! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Josh shouted.

"Oh Josh hey! What's up?" She said sounding really drunk.

"Maya why are you drinking alcohol? Your only 16!" Josh said.

"Hey! You are not my Uncle Josh. So butt out." She laughed. "Ew that would be so gross if we did sense we had-" Maya said as Josh interrupted her.

"Yeah I know. Now lets go!" Josh said.

"No we just got here!" Maya said.

"We've been here for two hours." Josh said as Maya ran past him. "Maya where are you going?!" Josh asked as he chased her down the stairs. When he got down there she found him dancing with a random guy and now he was getting mad that it wasn't him dancingwith  
her but he punched the guy in the face and grabbed her arm and got Riley and headed out.

"Why do we have to leave?" Maya groaned.

"Because you're way too drunk and you are going to feel so horrible in the morning." Josh told Maya as she started to feel nauseous.

"Yeah I don't feel so good. Maya said as she ran to the bush as Josh held her hair as she puked.

"You feel better?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Riles why are you so quite?" Maya asked.

"Because I couldn't be more disappointed in you." Riley said as Maya's eyes started getting watery.

"I'm sorry." Maya said ashamed.

"Come on Riley go easy on her. She didn't know any better." Josh said.

"Yeah I'm... Uhh-" she said as she fainted and Josh catched her and picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Come on. You can't seriously be made at her." Josh said.

"I know it's just we're growing up so fast and I don't want her to do anything that she regrets." Riley said.

"I know and she'll learn from it. Now let's go home." Josh said as she put Maya in the passenger seat and drove home. When they got home Josh carried her and Maya woke up.

"Thanks for bringing me home. It means a lot to me." Maya said as Josh looked down at her.

"Hey it's okay." Josh said as he stared at her for a few seconds and the he kissed her. And then she cupped his cheeks. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said as he entered the house and layed her down on Riley's bed.

"I'll get her a glass of water." Riley said as she walked out of the room.

"What is it about me that makes me so unlovable? I mean you won't go out with me and my dad left me cause I wasn't goof enough." Maya said.

"Okay I'm gonna say this cause you won't remember a word I say tomorrow morning."Josh said as Maya sat up more, "l love everything about you and I want to kiss every chance I get but I can't because it illegal for us to date and I want to snuggle with  
you hold her hand and all that romantic stuff... Maya I like you but we can't go out." Josh said as Maya stared at him but before he knew it she passed out. "Goodnight Maya." Josh said as he left her room.

 **OHHHHHH.. Will she remember or not? And if she does will she confront him about it? Stay tuned for more! Please review! And I'm sorry if there were any spell errors.**


End file.
